Toy Chica
Were you looking for one of 's counterparts: Chica or Phantom Chica? FNaF2 = is a new animatronic and one of the antagonists in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2. She is the redesigned version of the original Chica. Appearance Toy Chica takes the appearance of a stereotypical feminine character. She is a yellow chicken with an orange beak, blue eyes, purple eyelids, long eyelashes, and orange feet. She has a few stray "feathers" that stick out from the top of her head. She has blushed cheeks, like the other toy animatronics, though hers are pink rather than red. Unlike her counterpart, Toy Chica has a noticeably curvy body, rather than simply round and ovular, as is the original Chica's. Just like the original Chica, Toy Chica has a bib. However, her bib reads "LET'S PARTY!", rather than "LET'S EAT!!!". The bib also has tiny colorized flecks (being green, blue, yellow and pink) like the original Chica, which appear like tiny pizza slices. She wears a pink garment on her lower body and almost always carries a pink cupcake with large eyes, similar to the one her counterpart held on the Show Stage. While on the Show Stage, Toy Chica can be seen with her normal eyes and beak. However, she removes them once she leaves the stage, and she can be seen beakless and eyeless, save for her endoskeleton eyes, as seen through the cameras in various rooms. Without her beak, her endoskeleton teeth, which resemble human teeth, are visible. Behavior Like Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica first starts at the Show Stage. She is known to approach through the Main Hall and Party Room 4, also appearing in The Office's main entrance at times. She then heads towards Party Room 1, before crawling into the Left Air Vent to make her way to The Office. Though she is always the second animatronic to leave the Show Stage on the first few nights, she is very inactive on later nights. This is due to Foxy taking her place in the entrance hall, preventing her from leaving. However, she will become more active again starting on Night 5, as will the other toy animatronics. When the player spots Toy Chica in the Left Air Vent's blind spot, they must equip the Freddy Fazbear Head in order to get rid of her. Neglecting to put the Freddy Head on will result in the player getting killed by Toy Chica, resulting in a game over. However, like Toy Bonnie, it is possible on later nights that she will not attack immediately. After she exits through the vent, she heads back to the Main Hall, and the cycle repeats. Audio The sound Toy Chica makes when killing the player. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the player, Golden Freddy and BB being exceptions. Trivia *Toy Chica is one of the only two toy animatronics to have her endoskeleton mouth visible, the other being Mangle. **She also reveals her endoskeleton eyes more than any other toy animatronic in the game due to the same reason. *Toy Chica appears to hold her cupcake wherever she goes, even when she attacks, but the cupcake is not visible when she is in either the Left Air Vent, Show Stage, or Main Hall. *Toy Chica is one of the three animatronics that doesn't appear in the second game's trailer, the others being The Puppet and Golden Freddy, but she is still shown on multiple posters throughout the video. *Toy Chica is one of only three animatronics to never enter The Office besides during her attack animation; the others being The Puppet and Foxy. *Toy Chica is one of the few characters that does not have an unlockable plushie or figurine from the Custom Night, the others being Toy Freddy, Mangle, and The Puppet. *Similar to the first game, there is a glitch in which Toy Chica may attack the player even while in the process of or after being killed. It is unknown if any other animatronics may have this bug, but in the first game, all of the animatronics had this bug. *Just like the other toy animatronics, Toy Chica was scrapped at the end of Night 6 due to possible malfunctioning. *Toy Chica is one of only two animatronics who attack with their endoskeleton eyes, with the other being Bonnie. *Toy Chica is one of four animatronics who do not set off the alert ambience in select situations, with the others being Mangle, Bonnie, and Golden Freddy. **In her case, she does not set off the alarm when she is in the hallway outside The Office. As she does not attack from this position, this is not problematic for the player. *While Toy Chica is standing in Party Room 4, the garment around her waist appears to clip into her. |-|FNaF3 = only appears as a lifeless, empty head in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, along with the other toy animatronics. Her appearance does not affect gameplay, and is only there for aesthetic purposes. She also appears in the minigame "Chica's Party". Appearance All but Toy Chica's head is unseen, her empty head appears to lack eyebrows and a lower jaw. |-|Gallery = Gameplay FNAF2MainMenuAllToys.png|Toy Chica with Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy in the main menu. MainMenuOldFreddy.png|Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie with Freddy Fazbear in the main menu. FNAF2MainMenuFacelessBonnie.png|Toy Chica and Toy Freddy with Bonnie in the main menu. 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|All toy animatronics on the stage. FNAF2ShowStageAllNoLights.png|All toy animatronics on the stage, no lights. ShowStage-ToyBonnieMissing.png|Toy Freddy and Toy Chica on the Show Stage, with Toy Bonnie missing. ToyFreddyToyChicaShowStageNoLight.png|Toy Freddy and Toy Chica on the Show Stage, Toy Bonnie missing, no lights. ToyChicaMainHallNoLight.png|Toy Chica in the Main Hall with the lights off. TC In Main Hall.png|Toy Chica in the Main Hall with the lights on. TC Office Hall.png|Toy Chica standing outside The Office. Toy Chica Entering Vent.png|Toy Chica in Party Room 1, entering the air vent. 148.png|Toy Chica in Party Room 4. ToyChicaInTheAirVent.png|Toy Chica in the Left Air Vent. ToyChicaPeekingOutOfLeftVent.png|Toy Chica popping her head out of the Left Air Vent. Brightened AllToyAnimatronicsOnStageBrightened.png|All toy animatronics on the stage, brightened and saturated for clarity. TC In Main HallBright.png|Toy Chica in the Main Hall, brightened. ToyChicaAboutToEnterVentBrightened.png|Party Room 1 featuring Toy Chica about to enter the vent, brightened and saturated for clarity. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Fnaf3office.png|Toy Chica's empty head in the box from The Office. Miscellaneous Five Nights at Freddy's 2 TC Icon.png|Toy Chica's mugshot from the Custom Night menu. FNAF2CupcakePlushie.png|Plushie of Toy Chica's Cupcake from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It can be obtained after completing 'Cupcake Challenge' preset on the Custom Night. Stage.png|(Left to Right) Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica as seen in one of the Death Minigames. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Whatcanweuse.jpg|Toy Chica as appear to be scrapped along with Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, BB, Foxy, Mangle, and Paper BB in Five Nights at Freddy's 3's second teaser. Chica's_Party_Minigame.png|Toy Chica in "Chica's Party" minigame. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Females